A memory management unit (MMU) is employed in an electronic device to handle data access requests. In particular, an MMU can determine if the data associated with an access request is available from a cache memory of the electronic device, or if the data resides in a main memory. In order to determine if data is available at the cache, the MMU can perform address translation to translate a received address to a tag value. The address translation is sometimes based on a page size, where the page size is indicative of the way a program executing at the electronic device allocates memory.